Her first real boyfriend
by crazy younger brother dud
Summary: Harry ends up on Hermione's doorstep being carried by an odd person... Chapter 4 is up! finished.
1. At her doorstep

Here is a story that blow your socks off!!!!!!! Not quite but this is my first fanfic. so please reveiw no I command   
  
you!!! ** gets down one one Knee** I beg you!! ** starts to cry ** Please?? (sniffle sniffle)  
  
Oh yeah ** gets up and stops crying** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters exept Jake, he is mine so   
  
don't use him!**gets back down and starts crying again**  
  
blahblahblah  
  
blahblahblah  
  
********************************************************************************************************************  
  
It was her second week out of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and she still had not herd from him.  
  
Hermione Granger Was eating an after dinner snack rather quickly when she heard her parent's talking in the next room.  
  
"I'm telling you she is not going to be going any where this summer beacause of the crime wave, you know muggings,  
  
  
  
kidnapings, burglaries, I'm thinking of cancelling our trips if that wach'a callit uh... oh yeah, Warlocks Mercinary  
  
Defence Unit does not pick it up and clear at least 50% of the crime wave none of us are going anywhere!"   
  
She heard her Dad say.   
  
" yes David but what about Hermione how will she react to this..."   
  
"I'll never do any thing again!!"  
  
Hermione said tearily, walking into the room.   
  
"I,ll send an owl All of my friends telling them that I'm stuck here and might be for a long time."   
  
After she said this she ran upstairs to her bedroom. She was almost there when her   
  
mother came running up after her   
  
"Hermione." She panted. "Harry and a member of that worlock thingy came, and there all thrashed up!"  
  
"What"   
  
Hermiopne breathed and sudenly dashed downstairs. One word eascaped her lips when she saw Harry   
  
"H-Harry."   
  
And her Mother was right he was pretty thrashed up, and the member of the WMDU said,  
  
"Is this the granger home?"   
  
and collapsed onto the floor. Harry was half awake but when he saw Hermione, he said   
  
"Hi."   
  
and fellunconcius. When Harry woke up he realized that he was in a rather large bedroom with Hermione looking down   
  
at him.   
  
"Your awake, this is great!"   
  
she hugged Harry, and he hugged her back and kissed her on the cheek. after this he   
  
pulled out a bloodstained teddy bear from his pocket.   
  
"here." He said "I thought I'd surpise you"   
  
Hermione was shocked, first a kiss and now a teddybear, this was odd. "Hermione... hello? earth to Hermione." she   
  
was pulled out of her thoughts.   
  
"How do like it?" Harry said "Its to make up not writing to you, Uncle Vernon was a complete and   
  
total ass and would not let me send you or Ron anything."   
  
"Thats okay." Hermione said " " Your still my best friend and everything, it's just that-that you worried me for   
  
awhile."   
  
"Sorry, and sorry about this mess."   
  
Harry said looking at himself.   
  
"Oh, thats okay."  
  
Hermione replied.   
  
"Thank you soooo much."  
  
Harry said trying to get up, he imedietly fell back down.   
  
"Don't do that" Hermione said "You got grazed across the stomach."   
  
She said starting to rub his wound gingerly. She looked onto his emerald green eyes she felt the urge to kiss him,   
  
kiss him long and hard. But she fought the urge and thought   
  
"He is only my best friend, I don't like him I like him Just as a friend, just as a friend, just as a friend."   
  
"Hermione? Hermione?"   
  
Harry tickled her ribs and she snaped out of it   
  
"Hehehe-Harry! Stop!"   
  
She gasped. He just kept on tickleing her in all of her most ticklish spots, when Hermione's parents   
  
walked in later she was laughing so hard she had tears streaming down her eyes.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
She asked when they walked in.Hermoine, Harry meet Jake. The Warlock walked in using an old cruch   
  
"Hey"   
  
He said in a mature deep voice.   
  
"Hey"   
  
Harry and Hermione replied at the same time.   
  
"listen." Hermione's Mom said "Hermione your Grandmother is very sick so we will leave jake in charge while we are   
  
in Italy tending to grandmother."   
  
"How long will you be there?"  
  
Hermione asked.   
  
"Untill September first now that you graduated."   
  
Her Dad said.   
  
"Mom,Dad!!!" said Hermione in panic. "You are leaving me here with two boys?!"   
  
"Well Jake is already married so he will make sure that nothing happens to you two."  
  
said Hermione's Mom "We have to go now so goodbye Sweetheart." said her Dad kissing her on the cheek. 


	2. The explanation

Ok here is chapter 2 and hopefully you will understand all of this chapter the chances are pretty low though but still.. read and review!!  
  
Blahblahblah  
  
I still do not own any characters exept Jake and don't use him!!! thank you.  
  
********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Hermione awoke to a fresh and beautiful day. Getting up she thought "How did Jake and Harry get here? How did they  
  
end up here of all places?" She took a shower and got dressed she put on some shorts that were down to her knees  
  
and put on a tanktop shirt that said 100% Antiboy and walked down stairs. Harry was eating breakfast and Jake was   
  
organizing the kitchen. "Ummm, Harry?" Hermione said sitting down accrossed from Harry. "Yes Hermione?" He said   
  
"Er... how did you and Jake get here?"She said after a brief pause." "well I could not go any where, so I started  
  
to come to your house beacause I got in a fight with uncle vernon who kicked me out with my stuff." Hermione   
  
Remembered how he came in with gear and suff."And I well... got attacked by some gangbangers I got hit in the head   
  
and I remember a searing hot flash of pain accross my stomach I turned around and there was a guy holding a chunk  
  
of wood and he hit me again. Then all was black."Harry said very siriusly. "thats were I came in." Interupted Jake I   
  
was on a routine patrol with gear and everything when I saw Harry here get knocked out and so I ran over to help.  
  
I killed them all but as you can see I got shot three times. Once in the shoulder, one in the stomach luckily the  
  
bullet did not hit anything, and last,in the other shouder. I can't wear a shirt beacause it rips of the bandages.  
  
I'm sorry about that though. Its not like I don't have a shirt of bandages though." He stopped talking for awhile  
  
then finally said "I got seperated form the rest of my patrol when I went to help Harry they had to retreat beacause  
  
I (as their leader) said so. I am good at mind reading spells so I read his mind and came here although," He  
  
broke off "I do miss them... I mean my friends in my patrol, mind you they were my only friends." He left the room  
  
in a hurry. "Why did you want to come here Harry? and why were you at your Aunt's and Uncle's now that we   
  
graduated?" "Well now that you say that I have to tell you. Harry got up and went up to his room. Hermione   
  
followed. "I had packed up my stuff and was coming up here to say goodbye and I got attacked the end!" Harry got up   
  
and made to leave, but Hermione pulled him down "Harry thats not all" she said sounding menacing "Ok ok!" Harry said   
  
looking nervous " I was at my Aunt's and Uncles house because I needed time to think, and I made up my mind to move   
  
away beacause...Well I just needed a very long break. He got up and walked to his bathroom and said"I'm taking a   
  
shower would you mind leaving?" "Oh yeah sure." she said getting up and leaving. As she walked downstairs she   
  
wondered "Why would harry want to leave like that? Why would he just need a break? Why would he even think of   
  
leaving like that?... He must have wanted to leave under the cover of the crime wave beacause nobody would notice.  
  
Is he leaving beacause me and ron dated? No, he could not have we broke up in a week. Maybe it's cause of  
  
his life, it was very hard. Living with the Dursleys for seventeen years and going to Hagwarts with an adventure  
  
every year for seven years and never realy knowing his parents or any thing..." "Hermione Hermione?" She had fallen   
  
asleep. "Are you ok?" It was Harry. She opened her eyes."Hi Herione you fell asleep." Harry stood up from a crouched   
  
position. "good mornig sleepy head. said Harry cheerfully." what time is it?" Said Hermione, ignoring Harry. "It is   
  
ten thirty P.M, time for you to up to bed" Said Harry picking her up "hey put me down! you! you!" But she looked   
  
into his eyes and was tempted to kiss him, but she resisted "what am I?" Said Harry looking at her. "Nothing."   
  
Hermione said softly "Nothing." "Well here we are." Said Harry droping her onto her bed. "Oomph! why I aught to."   
  
She got up and tackled him from the front and pinned him down. "she Kissed him on the cheek and pushed him up and   
  
out her door shutting it behind him. He was blushing furiusly, and looked like a tomato. He ran down into his room   
  
and shut the door. Later Hermione thought "Why did I do that? Imean he is only my best friend and nothing more than   
  
that. But what did he not want to talk about? Whas it me, Ron, Himself ,or was it something else?" Hermione was so   
  
lost in her thoughts that she fell asleep and did not even notice.  
  
********************************************************************************************************************   
  
That was chapter 2 and I want five reviews till I write chapter 3, and so on and so on... 


	3. First kiss

Chapter three is right here, so don't move an inch because I... am a couch potato and, I like it! I've got the power!(Of the remote.) Read and review. Flames will be used to roast the person that wrote them.  
  
blahblahblah  
  
blahblahblah  
  
********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Hermione woke up the next day at seven. She took a shower and got dressed. She tiptoed down to Harry's room and   
  
crept in. She walked up to Harry and pulled out an airhorn (I'ts a muggle noise maker) and blew it right in his   
  
ear."AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Harry yelled. He looked like he had just been thown into a pool of ice water. "I'ts time you  
  
learn how to have fun at the mall!" She said with a grin on her face "I thought that girls had fun at the mall,and   
  
guys are dragged around and payfor it all." Harry said groggilly.   
  
"No you doofus, you just come on and have a good time." Hermione said pulling Harry up. She pushed him (With great   
  
effort) into the shower and turned it on."HERMIONE ANNE GRANGER!!" Harry yelledat the top of his lungs and now was   
  
obviusly awake. "Here wash your self up and I'll get some clothes for you." Said Hermione who ignored Harry and   
  
threw him a bar of soap and shut the bathroom door as she left.  
  
She rummaged through his clothes and got him, a T-shirt, some jean shorts and sighed. "No sandals?" She thought   
  
"Now how can he be cool without sandals?" "Hermione? er... can I get my clothes?" She heard Harry say from from the   
  
bathroom. "Sure." Hermione, handing him his clothes through the door. When Harry came out he looked like he was   
  
going to do something mean to Hermione, and he did. He tied her up and found all of her ticklish spots. "You   
  
wouldn't dare." She gasped as Harry grabbed a quill, pulled of her socks. "Oh I dare" Said Harry and sarted rubbing   
  
it gently acrossed her feet."AAHHAHAHAHAHAHA Harry! why ar- AHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" and that was just the start of it   
  
all. He went to all of Hermione's ticklish spots and started to tickle her. after about twenty minutes he stopped   
  
and untied her and they went downstairs.  
  
Jake was looking at a picture when they came down. He looked up and pocketed it immediatly. "What where you looking   
  
at?" Hermione asked. "Just a picture of me and my wife, wanna see it?" Jake said pulling out a photo. Hermione   
  
looked at it. "Wow, she's so pretty." Hermione said longingly. "Yeah." Jake said dreamily "Isn't she?" "Er...we are   
  
going to the mall do you want to come with us?" Hermione asked him, hoping to cheer Jake up.  
  
  
  
"I can't I'm wanted by muggles everywhere, the bastards!" I'll-I'll, nonono I cant do that, or that,or that..." Jake   
  
walked into the kitchen. "You guys have a good time! no, I cant do that it's to painful,Hmmmmm." Hermione and Harry   
  
walked outside and up to an old juncker car. "Repairo." Hemione muttered pointing her wand at it the car was   
  
suddenly repaired. Jake poked his head out the window and tossed them a cell phone."(A muggle way of   
  
commuticating)If you two need me just hit the big red button,ok?" "Ok." they agreed.  
  
They got into the now repaired car and drove off to the mall. At the Mall they must have seen everything. They saw   
  
hats,clothes,jewlery,even wedding dresses. When they walked into the last shop of the day, a clothes/shoe store and   
  
Hermione got him what she(and Harry) thought were the coolest sandals and the coolest shirts and the coolest pants   
  
there were. "you know." Harry asked Hermione, as they past an electronics store"I've wanted a laptop computer ever   
  
since they came out with them." "Well then, lets go get one."Hermione said exitedly. "concidering that wenever you   
  
ask for Muggle money at Greengott's, they throw you bundles of it and luckily we just happened to stock up on it.  
  
I'll get one too cause I've wanted one for a while too." They walked in and asked for the best laptops they had.   
  
well we have this one. It has 1,000 gigabytes."**I know I know thats practacly impossible but try to Imagine Ok? Oh   
  
yeah sorry if I got the Gigabytes wrong beacause I know nothing about comuters exept you can play games on them and   
  
save crap to them(like this story? lol)**"We'll get two please" please." Harry said. "My treat." he said under his   
  
breath.  
  
"Cash, or credit?" the man at the cashier said. "Cash." Harry said rather cooly. "Wow." the cashier said "How can   
  
you pay $2,326.57 in cash?" "By mowing alot of lawns." Said Harry quickly. After they left Hermione said "It's eight   
  
O'clock wanna cath a movie?"Sure" said Harry,who satarted heading for the car to drop off their stuff. "So, er did   
  
you have a good day?" Harry asked Hermione. "Yeah I did." She replied. There was an akward silence beetween the two   
  
of them and they both looked up at the Moon. "You know lets not catch a movie tonight." Harry said opening the door   
  
on the passenger's side and helping her in. "Why not Harry?" She asked sounding worried. "Beacause, well I want to   
  
tell a girl that I like her and I don't Know how, could you give me some advice?"  
  
Harry said quickly. Hermione's heart shattered at this, but she kept her cool. "Well, I would buy her some flower's,   
  
and some candy." She told him. They went to a shop where harry went inside and came out with a bag Hermione thought   
  
"That jerk its' probably for cho or somebody else but me." Harry got back into the car and drove past her house   
  
(Much to her surprise hehehe) and to a cliff with a very romantic view of the city.  
  
Hermione got out and sat by Harry. "What are we doing here?" Hermione asked him. "Beacause I need to tell you   
  
something Hermione." Harry said looking rather nervous. He pulled the contents out of the bag, witch was a red Rose   
  
and some very expensive chocolates, and a necklace, and gave them to Hermione. She was very confused untill Harry   
  
told her "Hermione I-I love you and I'm really sorry about what I said earlier." He leaned down and kissed her.(And   
  
man let me tell ya, they probably would have done this all night if well read it and find out hehehe) The cell phone   
  
rang and Harry picked it up "Harry Hermione get home now!!" and they hung up. "Jake!" They said in unison.  
  
********************************************************************************************************************  
  
How do you like it? please send reviews. 


	4. Reunion

I love my fans!!! Mind you my fans are reading this far so. I'm so happy that I'm finally being noticed and it feels good! Well any way Chapter four!  
  
********************************************************************************************************************  
  
They got into the car and floored the gas pedal, and in five minutes they were back at Hermione's house.   
  
"what is it Jake?"  
  
Harry asked shutting the door as He and Hermione walked in.   
  
"This."  
  
Said Jake pointing to the television.  
  
"Thanks Linda. Today, we have ground breaking news on the Crime Wave. These two young people, Harry Potter and   
  
Hermione Granger were seen talking to the leader of the crime wave, Jake Braveheart outside of the Granger home.  
  
Here is Bill Clinton live at the Granger home."  
  
the news reporter said, and the screen swiched to Bill Clinton, who wanted all the people in england to rise up   
  
agaist the U.S. and take it over and to make him leader of England, and then got dragged off by security. Jake   
  
gasped. A group of gang bangers were outside. He bolted up stairs whe n a news flash came on. It showed Jake's face   
  
and for the first time Harry and Hermione saw his face clearly. He had Hasle eyes, and not to long dark brown hair   
  
and a scar starting on the left side of his forehead and went over the bridge of his nose and ended by his nose.   
  
Harry was stunned to see his picture next to Jake's and Hermione's next to his own.  
  
"B-but how?"   
  
Hermione said looking at her picure.   
  
"We spoted two of them on a cliff having a snoging session but they got a call and left." A new news reporter said "And in other news..."  
  
  
  
"BASTARDS!"  
  
Harry yelled at the top of his lungs. Jake came bolting down the stars with two staves and a sword.   
  
"Here take these."  
  
He said tossing Harry the sword and Hermione one of the staves.   
  
"i'll be outside wiping them out and if they get through, apperate as soon as possible."   
  
Jake continued urgently.   
  
"I'll send out a distress singnal to the rest of the Worlock mercanary defence unit."   
  
Jake said as he got up and went out the door. They heard Jake taunting them and the gangbangers opened fire. After   
  
about five minutes they heard a yell of pain and dashed outside. Jake was on one knee and was cluching his shoulder.   
  
"Yousons of &%$#@'s!"   
  
He yelled.   
  
"Is that all you got?"   
  
Two more shots came out and hit his other shoulder.   
  
"I guess not."   
  
Jake said.   
  
"Accio, guns!"   
  
Hermione had her wand out and ducked as the guns went over her head. Jake was shooting a fire blast at them, as they   
  
scattered, five more characters blocked their way.  
  
"You guys are SO late I thought I was a gonner even though they had no guns!"  
  
Jake said gladly.   
  
"Oh shut it you big sissy!"  
  
Said a female voice.   
  
"Rebecca, is that you?"   
  
Jake said, getting up and running to her then pulling her into a deep kiss.   
  
"Yo, what do we do with these punks?"   
  
a mature male voice said.   
  
"Do what we do to all of them."  
  
A very deep and mature male voice said.   
  
"Why don't you stay here now that you guys aren't wanted anymore and you could stay in the basement and I could ask   
  
my parents if my basement could be you're new headquarters if thats okay with you."  
  
Hermione said quickly.   
  
"That would be wonderful Hermione."   
  
Jake said, pulling Becca into anther kiss. After they all got their gear in the basement Harry and Hermione were   
  
walking up to thier rooms.   
  
"Hermione I want you to remember..."   
  
Harry pulled Hermione into a deep kiss.   
  
"Pull away!"   
  
a voice said in the back of her head. She instead of pulling away closed her eyes and enjoyed it.   
  
"I want you to remember I love you and all I want is for you to be happy."   
  
Harry said pulling away.   
  
"Think about it."  
  
He finished walking into his room. Hermione just stood there, she thought for one,two,then three hours and walked   
  
into harry's room   
  
"Harry?"   
  
she said waking him up.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
He said groggily. Hermione leaned down and kissed him and she said pulling away.  
  
"There is your answer." She layed down next to harry and they fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
********************************************************************************************************************  
  
There is chapter four and I will tell you the names of the WMDU in the next chapter just to keep ya hangin'   
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! Please Review. 


	5. The note

Alright, I know I haven't written in awhile, cause I can't think! oh well, this is the last chapter of my story so there! *sticks out tongue* anyway, If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't not be writing this story would I???  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The next day Hermione awoke in harry's arms. She felt so awake it was impossible.  
  
"Good morning." Harry said behind her, making her jump.  
  
"You jerk, you scared me!" She said turning and kissing him.  
  
"Oh, I'm so afraid you are going to hurt me!" Harry said, sarcasticly.  
  
"Ha ha ha." She replied, also sarcasticly.  
  
"Lets go get breakfast." Harry said, getting up.  
  
"Okay." Hermione said, also getting up.  
  
They went downstairs and saw a note on the kitchen table, that said.  
  
"Thanks for the letting us stay the night but we have got work to do, thanks again."  
  
Jake, Becca, Dave, Squall Quisty, and Zell.  
  
P.S. Hermione, your parent are home and they know about you and Harry and are very happy for you.  
  
Harry smiled, "It's September 1st." He said kissing her on the cheek.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I hoped you liked the story, Please review. 


End file.
